


Lay My Head Under The Sea

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Comfort Sex, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lay my head under the water. Aloud I pray for calmer seas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay My Head Under The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Porn Battle](http://battle.oxoniensis.org) prompts _Asha Greyjoy/Theon Greyjoy, salt, ocean, comfort, family._
> 
> Title and summary from [Under The Water](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_yp1BWqCn30) by The Pretty Reckless.

She tasted of salt, of the sea. Like any good Ironborn woman should. He’d already humiliated himself once trying to bed her, under the cover of night he’d be unable to stop himself trying again. And she’d opened the door, let him into her bed.

It was wrong, he knew, she was family and he knew that now but... she wasn’t a sister he’d grown up with, he couldn’t look upon her as a brother should. If they met on the street, on some ship somewhere, they would be strangers. And she didn’t seem to have any shame or hesitation. She’d had him on his knees, pulling at the laces of her breeches before he’d barely gotten a word out. She’d given him a most warm homecoming in private, even if the way she acted in front of their father left a lot to be desired.

And he needed someone on his side. He needed an ally. He needed her. So he got on his knees willingly, licked along her cunt while she pulled at his hair, directing him to do more, be better. And he tried, gave her more than he’d ever given any Northern girl or whore. He lapped up every drop she had to give, drinking her, drowning in her. He sucked on her clit until she cried out, finally reaching her peak as he grew breathless.

When she pushed him away, he felt like he’d been reborn under the Drowned God, he breathed so heavily. He was more than just a prince of the Iron Islands, he was new man. A son. A brother. A Greyjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
